


Pain

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never quiet inside of Sam. Where physically he is still, inside he is restless, constantly scratching on the barrier Gadreel has put up so he doesn’t have to worry about their thoughts clashing and hurting Sam’s body.<br/>The closer he looks -- the deeper he gets -- the worse it is. At the surface of Sam’s mind it’s his conscious thoughts, but then Gadreel taps into his soul and it’s dark, pitch black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s body is vastly different than Gadreel's own vessel. Where his vessel is bulky, Sam is made of long strings of sinew that pull tight when he walks, and flex when he does. When he exerts force Sam can run quickly, so fast and far Gadreel’s surprised he wasn’t an Olympic sprinter at some point in his life.

Sam’s mind works even harder. It’s never quiet inside of him. Where physically he is still, inside he is restless, constantly scratching on the barrier Gadreel has put up so he doesn’t have to worry about their thoughts clashing and hurting Sam’s body.

The closer he looks -- the deeper he gets -- the worse it is. At the surface of Sam’s mind it’s his conscious thoughts, but then Gadreel taps into his soul and it’s dark, pitch black. He searches and searches for Sam, but all it is is a darkness that starts to drag him down with it.

There’s what looks like a light at the end of a tunnel, and Gadreel picks and pulls through Sam’s mind to get to it, and the picture it paints isn’t good, but gruesome.

Sam’s body is different here, battered and bruised like his soul, and he’s in a corner of what looks like a room.

Gadreel has never seen someone’s mind or soul as detailed as this, as horrible as this. Sam’s tied up, his arms above his head, with chains that are caked in blood. Distantly, through what seems like a panel of thick glass, he can hear Sam talking to himself, his head hung and his hair obscuring his face that’s no doubt covered in burns and scars.

“Shouldn’t of said yes, Sam, shouldn’t have done it. Dean’s gonna hate you.” A bitter laugh is loud in Gadreel’s ears, and he bangs on the barrier between them as Sam begins to claw at his skin. “You’re a monster, Sam, a monster. Shouldn’t have been born.”

“Sam!” Gadreel shouts, and pounds on the barrier with all of his grace and force behind the punches he throws. “Sam, stop!”

“All my fault, it’s always my fault,” he groans, and fresh blood trickles down his skin.

“Sam! Sam, stop it! Let me in!”

“I already did. S’all my fault.”

“Let me in! Please, Sam!”

When the barrier drops Gadreel falters, but he rushes forward through the daze in time to catch Sam as he drops to the black underneath them.

Gadreel uses all of his grace he can to heal the wounds and rough patches of Sam’s soul, to replace what pieces Sam’s torn out of place.

“Gadreel?” He slurs, and Gadreel pets down his face to heal every break of skin.

“I am here now, Sam, rest.”

“Where . . . where am I?”

“I am still inside of you, Sam.”

“Oh.”

“Are you alright?” Sam takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know.”

“I will take care of you,” Gadreel says, and Sam’s eyes flutter shut, a smile gracing his face.

“That sounds nice.”

“I will always take care of you, Sam, as long as you want me.”

“I think I liked what you were doin’ before.” Gadreel traces lines down his body, and as his fingers trail, new, fresh, healed skin takes its place.

“This?”

“Mm.”

Gadreel presses their foreheads together.

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
